The Banana Peel and The Confession
by Someone with a Name
Summary: Our Kouhai is growing up..." -sobs- "And you're growing old...haha." -BONK- She went back to her classroom. She slips! and She scores what? LOVE OF COURSE! Read to find out! Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings! Oneshot: NatsuMikan


ZUKI: Gomenasai!!! I haven't updated Dark Angel: M14G8 for a very long time…Gomen. I'm currently having a writer's block for a long time for the next chapter, don't really have any ideas on how to continue it if I continue, I might make it a little bit too fast so I need fillers…maybe, sorry if I didn't make an author's note…so to compensate for everything, I made this oneshot on GA. Also, take this as an early Christmas gift…I think, so please enjoy!

SV: Long speech you have there…-yawns-

ZUKI: Urusai! Keep your comments to yourself! Do the disclaimer now!

SV: right, whatever…It doesn't own GA or its characters.

ZUKI: Hey! I'm not an 'it'! I'm a girl aho!

SV: -sleeps again-

* * *

A GA Oneshot: The Banana Peel and The Confession

It has been what…4 years since the arrival of our favorite brunette heroine, Mikan Sakura. A lot changed actually. She really improved over the years but some of her characteristics didn't change a bit. What improvement? Hmm…Let's see. Over the years, she became a three-star student, her grades improved, she can control alice better now and matured a bit, emphasizing on the bit part. On the other hand, she's still the smiling, loving, cheerful and innocent girl we all knew. Fortunately, she also realized her feelings towards someone. The 'someone' I meant was a certain crimson-eyed boy with raven locks that matches with his…-coughs-…handsome face.

As usual, we begin our story with Mikan waking up late. That's right folks, she still has that habit, and well old habits die hard.

'WAKE UP! WAKE UP! BAKA! WAKE UP! WAKE...'

"Ugh, why did even I consider that alarm clock as a gift from Hotaru? What time is it anyways?"

-Tick tock- -tick tock- -DING!-

The other students and **some** of the faculty, knowing their cue, grabbed some alice earplugs after buying them from the eccentric inventor and put it on.

"OH NO! THERE'S ONLY 11 MINUTES TILL SCHOOL STARTS! JINJIN IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

After that, she rushed and did her daily routine. As she turns around a corner, she bumps into…-drum rolls- Natsume. Somehow I'm not surprised.

Mikan quickly got up and apologizes, "Gomen, for bumping into you."

A deep voice replied, "Do you really need to bump into me every morning just to get my attention, strawberry-prints?"

Ah yes, Mikan is still using those kinds of prints. I hate to told you so but I told you so, Old habits REALLY die hard and the other students and faculty, knowing their cue once more, get their earplugs again and put it on.

-Volcano erupts-

"N-N-NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Urusai, you're making my ears bleed," Natsume said before he left.

Mikan pouted, "That Natsume…" but she shrugs it off and continued to class.

* * *

"Ohayo Minna!!!" Mikan greeted.

Some greeted back.

After the morning greeting, she proceeded to her raven-haired inventor.

Mikan smiled, "Ohayo Hotaru!"

Hotaru turned to face her, "Ah Mikan, arigatou for the profit."

"What do you mean Hotaru? Oh well, if you're thanking then… HOOOOOTTAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan jumped to hug her but…

-BAKA—BAKA—BAKA—BAKA—BAKA-

"I didn't tell you to hug me though…" Hotaru blew the smoke from her gun.

"WAHHH!!!! Hotaru!!! Hidoi!" Mikan cried.

Then, the class president helped her, "Daijobou ka? Mikan-chan?"

Mikan smiled and stood up, "Daijobou! Iinchou."

The bell rings and it's the start of the classes once more.

* * *

After school, almost everybody left the classroom already.

"Neh, Hotaru…do you want to come with me to my club" Mikan offered.

That's right! They have clubs now, one of the improvements of the school.

Hotaru gets on her speedy swan, "I have some things to do, ask somebody else. Ja."

Then, she left. Mikan saw Natsume, one of the people who haven't left yet, which leaves her no choice but to ask.

"N-Natsume, do you want to come with me?" Mikan asked.

"No," He answered and slowly leaves, dropping a certain white paper on the floor.

Mikan sighs and leaves to her club room, never noticing the paper that fell.

* * *

The door of the club room opens and Mikan entered as she was greeted by her senpais and Koko.

Tsubasa grinned, "Oi. Chibi! You're just in time for the mail section!"

Misaki nodded.

"Ah…too bad, he refused to come with you," Koko said, as he read her heart.

Mikan twitched, "Mou, Koko, do you even know the word 'privacy'? And senpai! Stop calling me chibi! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You'll always be a chibi to us," Misaki teased.

"Mou…Let's just start already," Mikan said.

"Ah, she's embarrassed," Koko spoke, reading her heart again.

Mikan threw an eraser on his head.

Then, they started.

* * *

30 minutes passed, reading each mail in the school website since that was the club's purpose, making the school's website, although, the website is only limited in the school's premises.

Misaki sighed, "Boring…"

Tsubasa agreed.

All of them were in a boredom state until…

"Ah…A love letter for Mikan," Koko muttered.

Mikan saw it and shrugged, "Another fanboy, I guess."

Tsubasa grinned, "Wrong again chibi, it's not."

Mikan raised her eyebrow, "Doushite?"

"You see Mikan…Normally, your fanboys would write their names so that their beloved Mikan can identify them and you might consider but this one didn't write it…probably a secret admirer of some sort," Misaki explained.

"Whatever it is, I wish I could know this person, he made a nice letter unlike the other," Mikan responded.

Tsubasa went on fake teary eyes galore, "Our kouhai is growing up."

Koko replied, "And the both of you are growing old…haha"

-BONK-

Koko continued, "Misaki-senpai punched me on the head."

Tsubasa pouted, "Hmph, my fake teary eyes galore stopped because you made me twitch with your comment. Party pooper."

Mikan sweat dropped at them, "Act your age."

"Says the one who still wear childish prints for her…" Koko was cut off by Mikan's annoyed face.

"Shutting up now," Koko laughed nervously.

Then, they finished their work.

* * *

After club time, they bid their goodbyes and Mikan went back to her classroom to get her Math notebook for her assignment, due tomorrow. As she walks towards her desk, a monkey suddenly screeched and a banana peel was dropped in front of her. She didn't notice so she slips and landed on the floor. Mikan slowly opens her eyes and saw a white paper in front of her. She stands up and gets the paper.

"What's this?" Mikan wondered.

Curiousity won in her head and decided to read it. Mikan narrowed her eyes.

'Masaka…Could…Could this be the original copy? This handwriting…' She was cut off on her thoughts as the paper was suddenly grabbed away from her hands.

"Now you know huh…" The one who grabbed the paper spoke.

Mikan turned her head to the person, "N-Natsume…I-it was you?"

Natsume's eyes were suddenly overshadowed by his bangs; He puts the paper in his pocket and starts to walk away but was stopped by Mikan's unexpected hug or so he says.

"Natsume…I didn't even answer yet," Mikan spoke.

Natsume replied, "I know the answer already so let go."

Mikan yelled, never letting him go, "How could you know the answer already when I haven't even spoke something about it!"

Mikan continued, "Since that day…Natsume, since the day, you said my name for the very first time…I fell in love with you"

Natsume narrowed his eyes, "But those rumors…about you and Ruka…"

"Those weren't true! The people saw us together on Central town the other day because we were blackmailed by Hotaru to do some errands!" Mikan smiled as Natsume turned around to face her.

Natsume hugs her back, "Daisuki da. Mikan."

* * *

Outside, a certain inventor's eyes gleamed as she was accompanied by a blond-haired boy and his monkey.

"I-Imai…" Ruka looked at her expression in fear.

"Ah…more money for me…" Hotaru said.

* * *

ZUKI: Yatta! It's finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and the banana peel incident came from Ouran High School Host Club if you didn't know…I don't own it by the way. So please read and review! Domo Arigato!

SV: zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ


End file.
